


Hold onto me

by SimpleSourWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depressed Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek cares, Derek comforts him, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Gets Bitten, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, i wrote this at 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSourWolf/pseuds/SimpleSourWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets turned into a werewolf against his own will and tries to drink away the pain. He pushes everyone away, but that doesn't stop Derek from trying to be there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold onto me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry Ive been so inactive! I am working on a very very smutty fanfic for you all I'm just having a but a writers block with it but it will be up ASAP! In the mean time, here's a little something something for all of those like me Who get sad at 2 am :) enjoy!

Hold onto me

 

He still remembers every detail about that night. The night his whole life turned to shit. They were out fighting another pack that were trying to pick a fight with the hale pack. He had volunteered to be bait, so they could get the pack to come to them. But everything went wrong.

The other pack was a lot more powerful than Derek had originally planned. Stiles got in the hands of the alpha, he struggled but it was useless.

"Let him go!" Derek yelled, throwing his opponent to the side when he realized that stiles was in danger. His eyes flashed red at the other alpha.

The other red eyed wolf let out a cruel laugh, "I'm surprised derek, I thought he would've been turned already. After all he is your-"

"I said, let him go!" Derek snarled, cutting him off.

"Your what?" stiles asked, his mind racing.

The other wolf let out another laugh, "he doesn't know?" He asked before laughing again, "oh this is so much better than I thought it would be." He smirked at Derek, "when we're you planning on telling him? After high school? After college?" He teased.

"He's not ready." Derek replied, thrashing and fighting against the other wolves that threw themselves at him, "He doesn't want it."

"ready for what?!" stiles asked, "Derek what's going on?!" 

"The bite." A rough voice whispered in his ear.

His eyes grew wide and he kick and flailed violently against the strong grip, "No!" He shouted, "No I don't want to be turned! Please let me go!!"

"Put him down!" Derek yelled, leaping for the other alpha, fangs out.

But he was too late. The second Derek's feet left the ground, too sharp teeth were digging into stiles neck, past the skin. He screamed, the pain making his body seize up and struggle harder.

After that Derek managed to get the other pack running with tails between their legs. But that didn't take the bite out of stiles system.

And that's how he got where he was now. Out in the woods where he took Scott when allison left him, desperately trying to drink away his pain. He didn't want to be a wolf, he'd much rather be dead. He took another swig out of the whiskey bottle, staring into the flames of the fire.

"I thought you'd be out here." A rough voice said softly.

The pale boy looked up and saw derek standing there, hands in his pockets. He growled at the alpha, "What do you want?" He asked.

Derek shrugged, "just...making sure you're okay." he said.

Stiles laughed bitterly gesturing wildly to the many empty bottles lying around him, "Does it look like I'm okay?!" He exclaimed.

"drinking isn't going to do anything stiles. It won't make you feel anything."

"I don't want to feel, Derek!" Stiles yelled, taking another drink, "In fact that's the exact opposite of what I want to do."

Derek cocked his head to the side, "what do you mean?" He asked

"I want to feel numb," Stiles said, staring into the fire yet again, "I don't want to feel _anything._ I don't want to hear everything I can hear, I don't want to heal so freakishly fast, I don't want to smell people's emotions. I just want to be human again! I want all if this fucking to just go away." He said, his voice gradually getting louder, "Hell, Derek. I don't think I even want to be alive anymore." 

"Don't." Derek said forcefully, "don't say that."

"why not?" Stiles asked, "it's not like anyone cares right." He said before dropping the now empty bottle of whiskey and taking off towards his jeep, "at least now Can drink and drive ." He muttered to himself.

And so he heads home, only to get home and cry. Cry because he hates his life and everything about it. Even before the bite, he hated it. He hated that he was so lonely. His dad was constantly working and sure the pack was there but not like he needed them to be. He felt like everyone was letting go of him. And he just wanted to held onto.

He curled into a ball on his bed, sobs wracking his body, soaking his pillow. He could hear derek coming. Could smell the worry on him. But that didn't stop him from crying even harder as he slipped further into a constant depression.

"stiles?" Derek nearly whimpered. He sounded hurt, like seeing stiles like that caused him pain, "whats wrong?"

"what am I, Derek?" Stiles asked in shaky voice.

"a..a werewolf.." Derek said, his eye brows drawing together in confusing.

"No." Stiles said, "The night i was bitten. The alpha said that I was your....What am I? And why was he surprised that I wasn't turned?" He asked, looking at Derek with tears of sadness and frustration in his eyes.

"Stiles..I-"

"Tell me, Derek! God just fucking tell me!" The boy yelled, "I deserve to know, don't I?"

Derek sighed and sat down on the bed with him, "You're my mate." He said simply, "And in my family, our mates were always werewolves. That's just the way it happened. Everyone knows that you're my mate, they can smell it on you and me. They know. That alpha, thought that I was going to turn you just because we belong to one another. I wasn't planning on biting you unless you asked for it." He finished softly, avoiding the golden, whiskey coloured eyes, "I'm sorry."

Stiles stared at the older man silently, tears flowing down his cheek, "I could leave?" Derek suggested when the boy didn't say anything. He got up and headed for the window. Stiles hand shot out and grabbed Dereks wrist, "Don't leave." He pleaded softly, "Just..Hold onto me." He tugged the older wolf down onto the bed, "Please just stay with me."

"Ill never leave." Derek said softly.

**Author's Note:**

> yahhhh, so theres that...I wrote it at like 2 am, give me a break. Please comment and let me know what you thought :)


End file.
